Shorts
by SorainaSkye
Summary: All the 'short' fanfictions I've done for FMA fic contest on livejournal can be found here. If you're looking for short FMA stories that range in rating, this is the place to look. All around 250-500 words.
1. Candle

Hello all. Here's the first in the 'shorter' fanfictions from the fma_fic contest on livejournal.

Title: The Greatest Teacher

Prompt: Candle

Word count: 250

Summary: They say experience is the greatest teacher...

Nuthin' too fabulous, didn't place, but still cute. Enjoy! And thanks as always to please-knock for the beta!

FMA Belongs to the Cow with the 'specs. Don't mess with the 'specs. :P

* * *

"Ready?"

Al quickly looks in all directions, and then turns back to his brother, face set. "Yup!"

"Okay." Ed took in a deep breath, the flickering light before him moving as the air did. "Come on." He whispers it, but Al shoots him a look as the flame flickers, seeming to almost go out. Ed sticks out his tongue, and scoots closer; Al on the other side of the small wax cylinder.

"Hah, I can't believe Winry skipped out on this. Who knew she could be such a girl?"

His voice disturbs the fire again, but Al doesn't seem to care, his eyes glinting. Even he can't resist the potential here to show up Winry- after all, she could beat them both up usual- er, on occasion. His head bobs up and down. "Let's do it before mom gets back."

"Mmm-hmm."

They get on their hands and knees, faces about three inches from the flame on either side, staring at it, light reflecting oddly in their eyes.

They stare at each other for approximately fifteen seconds before Ed pushes the ceramic holder toward Al. "You do it first."

"No, you do it first!" Al pushes it back toward Ed.

"No, you!"

Al stops, and eyes his brother. "Together?"

Ed nods. "One…two…three!"

Their hands shoot out over the candle, right at the top.

"Told you so," Winry says the next day, looking at the nearly identical burn marks on the boys' arms.


	2. Cow

Prompt # 34, "Cow"

Title: Rites of Passage

Summary: "Edward I understand. But Alphonse?"

Word Count: 250

Rating: T for one bad swear.

As soon as I saw the prompt said 'Cow', I thought of Cow-tipping. :D As to why Rose is there...I dunno, I can just see her becoming good friends with Winry, and it would be cool for her to be in the story more, as manga-Rose, not last-anime-Rose. Enjoy and comment if you please!

Thanks to please-knock for the beta. Virtual Eggnog for you (Happy Christmas!)

* * *

She leaned closer to Winry. "Tell me again," she whispered. "Why are they doing that?"

Winry laughed quietly, eyes glittering. Hearing the laugh, one of the boys waved- Ed, judging by his slightly shorter stature. The wave was sloppy, and he seemed about to fall over while he did it. Winry giggled again.

"I don't think I can answer your question, Rose. I guess it's just one of those things that makes sense when you're drunk."

Rose nodded. Though Liore was a larger town than Resembool, it seemed that there was much she had missed all the same. She hadn't been there long, and already she had learned more about the world, and how others lived in it. Liore was still rather secluded, and she wondered what she would tell everyone when she returned.

"Still," she said. "Edward I understand. But Alphonse? I can't believe he's doing this."

"Neither can I, actually," Winry whispered back. "But I think Ed's been a bad influence on him." They both laughed, giggling even harder as the brothers picked one of the cows, and shoved against its side. Both Elrics slipped on the grass, falling forward, laughter and choruses of "fuck" echoing around them.

"If they get any louder, they'll wake farmer McClellan."

As soon as the words left Winry's lips, the far door of the farmer's house opened, light spilling out across the yard.

Later, what Rose remembered most was laughter, cows, and their hands that linked together, even in the darkness.


	3. Secret

Prompt: 22, Secret

Rating: K+

Word count: 250

Title: Go To Sleep Little Baby

One of the first ones I did, and an attempt to be creepy/sad with characters I've never written for before. The title was inspired by the song 'Go to Sleep Little Baby' which I first saw in the movie 'O Brother Where Art Thou?'. Here's the lyrics to the whole song:

Go to sleep little baby  
Go to sleep you little baby

Your mama's gone away and your daddy's gone to stay  
Didn't leave nobody but the baby  
Go to sleep you little baby  
Go to sleep you little baby

Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn  
Didn't leave nobody but the baby

You're a sweet little baby  
You're a sweet little baby

Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop  
Gonna bring a bottle to the baby

Don't you weep you pretty baby  
Don't you weep you pretty baby

She's long gone with her red shoes on  
Gonna need another loving baby

Go to sleep you little baby  
Go to sleep you little baby

You and me and the devil makes three  
Don't need no other lovin' baby

Go to sleep you little baby  
Go to sleep you little baby

Come lay your bones on the alabaster stones  
And be my ever lovin' baby

Enjoy, comment, and thanks to my beta, please-knock.

I, own FMA? Blasphemy, that is.

* * *

Her fingernails crack as they scrape at the tile, the chalk worn down to the nub.

She straightens, glancing over her shoulder. She knew that she ought not to worry. She had made sure he wouldn't be home.

He _couldn't_ know- not yet.

Not until she was finished.

She nearly giggles at the images that came to her head, elation swimming through her. Almost.

She stands, dropping the chalk to the floor. She didn't need it anymore, not for now. The white marble rolls a few feet, before collapsing onto its side. She tip toes to the center, running her hands lovingly over the basin she is using, singing softly. She can almost hear the coo he would give, the sleepy yawn or soft burbling.

Once again, she checks the door. She tries to convince herself to stop worrying, that she is making the wait longer for herself. She smiles, and bends over to plant a gentle kiss on the rim of the bowl. She steps back, careful not to smudge the chalk lines that she has drawn.

It wasn't so different from pregnancy, really. She was still making him grow, nurturing him because of her efforts.

Sig wouldn't understand, were she to tell him. She knows that he would try to stop her. But it doesn't matter.

Once she was finished, he'd be just as happy as she.

She presses her palms to the ground.

_You and me, and the devil makes three, don't need no other lovin', baby..._


End file.
